Mizu Kurosaki
, Sōzōshin | birthday = November 3 | age = Unknown (Younger than Hikaru though) | gender = Male | height = 6'2" (187.96 cm) | weight = 226 lbs (102.51 kg) (with armor) | eyes = Hazel | hair = Black | blood type = O | affiliation = Yonkō (loosely) | previous affiliation = | occupation = Human Resources Director of Kurosaki Winery | previous occupation = Vice-Captain of the Seventh Division | team = Yonkō (loosely) | previous team = | partner = Hikaru Kurosaki | previous partner = Sayuri Kuchiki | base of operations = Kyoto Prefecture | marital status = Single | relatives = Kirika Kurosaki (sister-in-law) Hikaru Kurosaki (older brother) | education = | status = Active | shikai = Tenmatatsujin | bankai = Maō-chū Nijūsupai }} Mizu Kurosaki (黒崎-水, Kurosaki Mizu) is the former Vice-Captain of the 7th Division in the Gotei 13 during the time his brother, Hikaru Kurosaki, was a Captain. Currently, Mizu is the assistant manager of the Kurosaki Winery. Background Mizu Kurosaki is the younger brother of Hikaru Kurosaki, and the former Vice-Captain of the 7th Company. He arrived in the Soul Society 500 years after Hikaru did, and turns out that they were brothers in their original lives. Mizu shows some contempt for Hikaru being a Captain, but he then began to treat Hikaru with respect when he was promoted from 8th Seat of the 11th Division to Vice Captain of the 7th Division. Mizu has battled with many of the older Captains, including Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, but he lost horribly against all of them. In his battle with Captain Yamamoto, he apparently lost his original Bankai in battling him. Mizu's current Bankai is apparently the compressed form of his original Bankai. Mizu constantly strives to become stronger, and achieve the rank of Captain. After leaving the Soul Society, he dedicated his life to becoming greater than any Captain of the Gotei 13. Appearance Mizu is one of the few Soul Reapers that does not have a full Shihakushō. Instead, he wears a tank top, black jeans, and a lower part of a white Shihakushō with a blue garment with what looks like a pendulum. He wears boots that he purchased in the Living World, and he wears guards on his right hand, and on both of his feet. He carries his Zanpakutō on the back of his waist. Personality Mizu is basically everything Hikaru is not. He has no respect for any of the other Captains by always calling them by their first names except for his own Captain. He is openly perverted, often remarking about the breast sizes of some of the more voluptuous women in the Gotei 13 or the Royal Guard. Despite this, Mizu has a caring heart, never attacking women or children, no matter how much they would either belittle him or attack him. This does become compromised in cases where Mizu was fighting to protect his friends and family, even to the cost of his own life. Some label him as a hypocrite for doing so, but Mizu pays little to zero attention to such remarks. In battle, Mizu has an unsatisfiable blood-thirst, which usually leaves out reason for thought. However, when Sayuri is around, his battling style is more calculated and refined. If he ever sees an attack coming toward Sayuri, he will always take the hit for her, no matter what the power of the attack may be. Abilities : Like his brother, Mizu possesses great reserves of Reiryoku. In a sealed state, Mizu can exert the same force that Hikaru does, though for not as long a period of time. Mizu has stated that his own power is a few notches down from Hikaru's, yet this does not prevent him from putting up a decent fight. He was able to stand his ground during his battle with Raian Getsueikirite. At times he has been able to defeat foes Hikaru could not beat, though this is more attributed to techniques available to one or the other. :Awakened Form: Mizu and Hikaru do share the same biological traits such as their bloodline and their ability to gain red hair when they unlock their full potential. Mizu has been able to access a certain amount of his latent Reiryoku stores with something he calls an "Awakened Form". Usually, his power is multiplied by a factor of 2 or 3, but since the strain of such a power increase becomes too great to handle in prolonged combat, Mizu does not use this ability often. The two things that keep him from accessing his full power stem from the loss of his first Bankai and the desire to master the power he already has before advancing to the next level. : Mizu's skill in Zanjutsu equates Hikaru's skill in the art. He does not follow the same style as Hikaru, but he has been able to withstand the impact of his brother's blade using only one hand to hold his sword. Ever since the two took up swordplay, Mizu has always been Hikaru's go to sparring partner. The two were able to master their swords and develop new skills over time because of this. : Unlike Hikaru, Mizu does not have a limit on using hand-to-hand combat. This is one of the areas where Mizu makes up for one of Hikaru's weaknesses. Mizu's skill in Hakuda rivaled Seireitou Kawahiru in their younger years, though the latter surpassed Mizu to become the Yonkō of Hakuda. Nevertheless, Mizu retains a decent skill level in Hakuda and he can fight a battle using Hakuda alone should he be forced into that situation. : : In conjunction with his mastery of Reiseī, Mizu also commands a considerable amount of knowledge in Kidō spells, being able to pull off a while he was still a lieutenant in the Gotei 13. More to come Zanpakutō Tenmatatsujin (天魔達人, Demon Guru) is the name of Mizu Kurosaki's Zanpakutō. Tenmatatsujin's release command is "Infect those who shun light". It takes the form of a wicked looking sword that is used one-handed. This Zanpakutō is the polar opposite of Hikaru's Tenshitō. Nowadays, Mizu can use Tenmatatsujin's abilities without releasing it, but their power is severely limited. *'Jōki' (蒸気, Vapor) Mizu can cause a fog to emanate from his Zanpakutō which can be used to generate illusions. Mizu has nearly the same illusory powers that his brother Hikaru possesses except that Mizu prefers to use his powers to trick his opponents for a short period of time instead of a long drawn out illusion. From this, he has earned the moniker Jōkitoshite (蒸気として, as a vapor). *'Jigoku I: Dokuga' (地獄一:毒牙, Hell I: Poison Fang): This is the name of the first of the 4 Hells that Mizu can initiate. This ability coats his sword in a fine black substance, which reflects as purple in the sunlight. When someone is slashed with this poison, there reservoirs of spirit energy are infected with a degenerative spirit energy which causes the victim's spirit energy to essentially rot. The rotted spirit energy causes backfires whenever the victim tries to use spells or their Zanpakutō's powers. *'Jigoku II: Meiun Hinote' (地獄二:命運火の手, Hell II: Doom Blaze): This is the name of the second Hell that Mizu is able to use. This attack is similar to a Cero in which the blast is fired, but the blast is coated in green-black flames. These flames are Tenmatatsujin's own spirit energy and they cannot be extinguished by anything except for Hikaru's blood. *'Jigoku III: Rakurai' (地獄三:落雷, Hell III: Thunderbolt): This is the name of the third Hell that Mizu is able to use. He can manipulate bolts of lightning within the vicinity, absorb electrical energy into his blade, and/or discharge highly concentrated electrical blasts. Many abilities stem from this single attack, making it Mizu's Getsuga Tenshō in a way. **'Ryūketsu Rakurai' (流血落雷, thunderbolt bloodshed): This form of Rakurai is an intensified version where Mizu manipulates red colored lightning. This is supposed to be a more powerful version, as it allows Mizu to manipulate storms already made or conjure his own. The former is easier, as most of the work is already done. Its most powerful form is to make a column of focused red electricity that can incinerate most low-level foes without any trouble, and cause some decent damage to higher class fighters if they are hit full force. **'Tokkan' (突貫, lightning attack): A sub-ability of Rakurai in which Mizu becomes the thunderbolt. His attacks can reach the speed of a bolt of lightning, and can be equally as deadly. Mizu's practice with this attack has become so advanced that to him, those around him seem frozen as he walks through a paused world. Only someone who can reach his speed (A Yonkō-level fighter for example) or someone with high perception of where their enemies will strike and can react accordingly could block Mizu's attacks. ***'Raiden Tokkan' (雷電突貫, thunderstorm rush): This is a heightened version of Tokkan in which Mizu hides between multiple bolts of lightning in the hopes of disorienting his opponents. *'Jigoku IV: Shūrai no Mangūsu' (地獄四:襲雷のマングース, Hell IV: Lightning Strike of the Mongoose): This is the name of the fourth Hell that Mizu is able to use. This attack cloaks Mizu in a white energy which amplifies his speed to surpass even the most skilled in Shunpō. He then goes for a series of quick strikes which are enough to mortally wound or kill an opponent. The energy appears to be completely still when Mizu initiates this attack because the rate at which the energy is moving is too fast for anyone to see or sense. The attack cannot be avoided easily unless someone can pinpoint the direction where Mizu is coming from. However, after 6 strikes, Mizu cannot continue, and he must stop to recharge. This leaves him vulnerable to an attack. Mizu's Bankai is released differently than most. Like his Shikai, he must say a release phrase right before he says "Bankai". The phrase is "Tonight, my heart is cold. The lost ones start all the fires. The fallen ones ignite hatred. The tamer descends to quash the rebellion." This could be a side-effect to his current Bankai being his second. The story behind his first Bankai is that it was destroyed in a battle with Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto during the early days of the Gotei 13. Maō-chū Nijūsupai (魔王中二重スパイ, lit. Double Agent in the Devil, translated as Double Agent of the Demon King) is the name of Mizu's second Bankai. In this form, it becomes a silver katana with a serrated edge in the middle of the blade, a demonic wing and tail for the guard, and a purple gem ornament appears on the handle's bottom. A sheath also appears with the sword, suggesting Mizu can release it for extended periods of time. In Bankai, Mizu is overcome by an intense calm. He does not joke around like he would normally. Undetectable Spiritual Pressure: An interesting fact about Maō-chū Nijūsupai is that Mizu's spiritual pressure disappears when he is in Bankai. This is because of the nature of Maō-chū Nijūsupai; there is such extreme focus of power that even Mizu's spiritual pressure is drawn in as power for the blade. Because of that, the edge of the blade becomes sharp enough to cut through spiritual pressure like a hot knife through butter. Hikaru has stated that at one point when Mizu reached one level of his Bankai training, he could cut through Hikaru's Shikai, Tenshitō, if Hikaru did not properly defend himself against his brother's attacks. :Enhanced Shikai Techniques: Mizu retains all of the original techniques of his Shikai, stating that they are "easier to handle" than his Bankai abilities. *'Otakebi': (雄叫び, War Cry) Mizu can disperse almost any energy attack by scraping his Zanpakutō across the ground to send an ear-splitting sound wave. *'Obinoko': (帯のこ, Bandsaw) Mizu's Maō-chū Nijūsupai can focus the blade edge to the point where it can dissect molecules. This is a blade upgrade and does not relate to the actual spiritual pressure Mizu exhibits. *'Ōbādoraibu': (オーバードライブ, Overdrive) Mizu's use of Shunpō reaches the speed of sound, and his reaction time becomes near-godly. Due to the strain it makes on Mizu's body, he can only use it in short bursts for about 4 seconds with a 2 second wait time. *'Tsumi no Jisshi - Girai': (罪の実施-嫌い, Embodiment of Sin - Hate) Mizu's sword glows blood-red, converting his wrath into reiatsu. Mizu feels little to no damage in this form, and his speed increases exponentially. The problem with this form is that once he enters it, he will continue attacking until he destroys the object of his hatred or he is subdued. Usually, Hikaru is the one to stop him. *'Tsumi no Jisshi - Yokubō': (罪の実施-欲望, Embodiment of Sin - Lust) *'Tsumi no Jisshi - Yoku': (罪の実施-欲. Embodiment of Sin - Greed) *'Tsumi no Jisshi - Senbō': (罪の実施 - 羨望, Embodiment of Sin - Envy) *'Tsumi no Jisshi - Hokori': (罪の実施-誇り, Embodiment of Sin - Pride) *'Tsumi no Jisshi - Bōshoku': (罪の実施-暴食, Embodiment of Sin - Gluttony) *'Tsumi no Jisshi - Taida': (罪の実施-怠惰, Embodiment of Sin - Sloth) Trivia *Mizu's Theme is My Hell by Disciple. *Mizu's Bankai Theme is The Resistance by Anberlin. *Hikaru and Mizu are opposites in both their powers and personalities, but they are able to get along without any troubles. Of course that is not to say that there is no sibling rivalry between them, but they are able to deal with the problems that may arise. *Mizu has a habit of attributing serious injuries to a bad hangover if he drinks heavily before a fight. *When drunk, Mizu has a hard time putting forth his best effort. *The reasons why Mizu never became a Yonkō was because of 3 different factors: :#He has no particular speciality in battle. :#His power and skill barely comes to half of Hikaru's power and technique. :#Mizu's influence in the First Shinigami-Arrancar War seems nonexistent, but rather he worked as Hikaru's personal agent behind the scenes of the different machinations, and his ability was never truly recognized as something remarkable. *Hikaru has stated that Mizu's full potential has yet to be awakened. *Mizu once served under Verus in the 6th Division as the 15th Seat. *Mizu is apparently a cousin of Hanzei Kurosaki. *At one point, Mizu showed interest in 7th Company's 4th Seat, Sayuri Kuchiki, but has since moved on. Quotes *(During the First Shinigami-Arrancar War) "I'll be the first to say it. What the fricking hell..." *(When killing Mōmoku Chūsei) "Just die already, you insufferable lemming." *(When facing Ito Chūsei) ''"Your brother got in our way. He was going to kill Soul Society's only hope in defeating the Arrancars. Don't you get it? Without the Yonkō, ALL of the Captains, including Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto and the Shinsengumi's Matsudaira would have been slaughtered while you pompous bastards watched the battle from your perch in the Royal Palace. I was not going to let that moronic brother of yours destroy everything that the Yonkō did to save this wretched land. And to say that you want to carry out justice by eliminating threats makes me laugh. The true threat to Soul Society is you." Category:Sōzōshin